Phi
is a character appearing in the anime and manga series, Beyblade Burst Turbo. He fights with his Beyblade Revive Phoenix 10 Friction. He is possibly the main antagonist of Turbo. Appearance Phi is a tall, fair skinned man with long white hair and heterochromia eyes: a blue right eye and a red left eye. His attire consists of a space-cadet blue sweatshirt with white borders on the sleeves and a red symbol, a crimson coat with a three-pronged tail and a shade of yellow borders and stripes, a white belt with indigo studs and buckle with an orange-red border, indigo diamond-shaped earrings, and burgundy pants fused with a pair of shoes. When he uses the dark power, the sclera of his eyes turns black, his voice becomes a little distorted, and his aura also changes from a reddish orange color to a dark purple. Personality During his time in the Battleship Cruise, Phi appeared introvert and kept to himself. He is shown to be calm and rude at the same time, and seems to possess an evil presence radiating from him and his Bey Revive Phoenix. Due to his connection to his Bey, Phi has a thirst for conflict and destruction, as he watched the battles during the cruise to see who would be a worthy opponent, even as he destroyed Laban's Beyblade Vice Leopard, and broke Kyle Hakim's phone as Phi noticed the suspicious things Kyle was doing. He also likes to toy with his opponents, as he taunted Valt and promised he'll crush his Beyblade. His dark power has also seemed to now possess Aiger Akabane, causing him to be more aggressive, uncaring, arrogant, ruthless, and powerful. Special Moves *Phoenix Break: Revive Phoenix's Friction Performance Tip's rubber edge grinds against the stadium and gains a huge speed and power boost to deal massive damage. *Revive Impact: Phoenix jumps into the air using gravity to further increase the speed and power of its fall to crash into the oppenent's bey with amazing force. *Revive Armor Press: After an big impact, Pheonix's armour ring gets knocked off. It then crashes down on the bey while Phoenix smashes into the bey at the same time, causing serious damage. Battles Relationships Laban Vanot Phi destroyed Laban's Vise Leopard. Kyle Hakim Gallery For a full gallery of images of Phi, Phi/Gallery. Trivia * Phi's Japanese Voice Actor (Takehito Koyasu) also voiced Boris Balkov and Doji in the previous Beyblade series. It is worth noting they were both the main antagonists of their respective eras. * Phi is the first character to have a condition called Heterochromia iridum, where a person has two different eye colors. The second being his younger brother Hearts. * His name comes from a letter in the Greek alphabet, (Φ). * Phi seems to be incredibly powerful, defeating Aiger Akabane with a Burst finish even though Z Achilles had a level chip. * In the intro Phi seems to get the Black Wing Version of Revive Phoenix later on in the series * He is the first character in the Burst series to have dark power. References Category:Main Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Category:Beyblade Burst Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Turbo